Gaatoph
by Slow moving zombie
Summary: Toph in the ol Naruto world Gaara is smiten with her so ther you go thats whats happening here read it if you like
1. Chapter 1

here you go what cna i say ugh crossover

* * *

Gaara growled when he heard children playing he hated it he never understood why they got to play and he was left alone "i'll kill them" Gaara growled as he walked to the kids decideding which ones life he would take first and whether or not he would let a few to run and chase them he was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the girl sitting on the ground Gaara felt rage well up in him and he looked at the small black haired girl that lay on the grass

"Hey dumbass watch were your walking its bad enough i have to sit here" she said sitting up he noticed her eyes were a strange silver and the girl had peeked his curiousty

"Why do you have to sit here" Gaara asked forgetting about the group of happy children behind him

"They won't play with me cause i am blind" she said spitfully Gaara honestly had never heard such a bitter tone before then an idea hit him

"Will you play with me" Gaara asked expecting a hatefull response

"Allright sure but i get to pick the game" she said standing up then poking him on the cheek "The games tag and your it"

"Umm what do i do" Gaara yelled after her confused

"you have to catch me then touch me somewhere then i am it and i got to touch you" she yelled back at him explaining the game

"Okay" Gaara said giveing chase to his friend

-------several hours later--------------

Gaara sat in th grass tiredly the game had ended when both children were to tired to run anymore "That was fun" Toph said breathing hevily as she lay on the grass next to him

"ugh my name is Gaara" he said decideing it was appropriate to introduce himself

"Gaara huh i heard about you they said your a demon kid" she said Gaara feared she would then reject him and hate him "thats pretty badass" she said grinning at him "the name is Toph" she said proudly

"So are we friends" Gaara asked awkwardly trying not to sound eager

"Your such a dork" Toph said Gaara's heart fell at the insult " yeah we are friends" Toph said Gaara heart jumped back to happy

"Want to play some more" Gaara said excitedly Toph smiled

"Sorry loved to but i got to get back to the orphange before dark" Toph said standing up she sensed his disappointment "Don't worry we can play some more tomorrow ill teach you a new game" Toph said dusting herself off and walking toward the orphanage Gaara followed her happily

"Can i walk you back" Gaara asked not want to leave her company of someone who so willingly acknowledged him

"Sure"" you don't have many friends do you" Toph said walking in pace with him

"I have one" Gaara said bitterly glareing at villiagers they passed

"Well its quality not quantity and you got yourself one quality friend here" Toph said wrapping an arm around his shoulder "So i hear you kill people" Toph dead panned as if it were nothing more than a bad habit like drinking out of the carton

"Sometime but only the ones who are mean to me" Gaara said feeling the pain of rejection and the anger that came with it well up in him

"Apparently noone taught you conflict resolution skills" Toph said punching him in the arm "So i guess there gonna make you a ninja right" Toph said knowing the answer

"Hmm i kill assasins all the time i am a ninja" Gaara said not sure why he wanted to brag but decided he liked her being impressed with him

"Well i am gonna be a ninja to" Toph said in a sing song voice Gaara was surprised by this blind ninja were hear but not unheard of

"Your fast enough thats for sure" Gaara said remembering the great difficulty he had in catching her

"Thanks you should see me when i really run" Toph said in a tone of gusto

"And you should see me when i fight" Gaara said in his usually monotone

"You always talk in that robot voice" Toph said mockingly

"Yes i do" Gaara said spying the orphanage just a few yards away

"Well its kind of cool wait are you a robot demon cause that would be so badass" Toph said looking thoughtfull

"I am a not a robot" Gaara said amused at the sheer absurdness of her statement

"Were almost there" Toph said her voice laced with disappointment

"Wanna meet at the park again tomorrow" Gaara said as they reached the orphanage

"Sure and we can play doctor

------------at Gaara's home--------------

"Hey Gaara" Kankuro said airing on the cautious side his brother was tempermental andi the villigers had evaded him he would vent his frustration on him

"Hello Kankuro" Gaara said Kankuro faultered at this Gaara had never responded to his greeting he decided to push his luck

"Have a good day" Kakuro asked following Gaara

"Yes i did" Gaara said irratation creeping into his voice Kankuro bowed to Gaara and quickly went to find Temari

"Temari" Kankuro said jumping infront of his sister

"What is it" Temari asked seeing a happy look on Kankuros face

"Gaara he said hello to me " Kankuro said as if it was the biggest piece of gossip he ever got his hands on

"Really" Temari said shocked she had always made sure to avoid Gaara only seeing him so he would not hate he and kill her "I want to see this" Temari said seeking out her homocidal little brother she found him sitting in his room watching the sun set "Hey Gaara whatcha doing" Temari asked prepaired to run

"Waiting for tomorrow" Gaara said he seemed to be willing time to pass faster

"Whats so special about tomorrow" Temari asked curiously

"I am meeting my friend at the park" Gaara said she almost passed out

"A friend tell me about your friend" Temari said making sure not to provoke him

"She is blind about four foot seven approximentlly eighty five pounds very pale skin black hair her eyes are this pale green" Gaara said assumeing she meant the literal

"Ow" Temari said noteing how much thinking about her pleased him "How bout her personality whats that like" Temari asked chooseing not to correct him

"She is sarcastic,smart,foulmouthed,synical and sweet in a abbrasive hostile way" Gaara looked thoughtfull for a second "she is gonna be a ninja do you think i could get her put on my squad" Gaara asked looking at her expectantyly

"I am positive you could just ask dad about it" Temari said finding this talkitive Gaara far more agreeable than the usual hostile silent one

"I will " Gaara said pleased it would be so easy "Is there anything else that you would like to know about her" Gaara said finding talking about her strangely enjoyable

"I'll ask you later you should go see Father about her" Temari said not wishing to ruin his good mood

"Yes i should " Gaara said exiting his room leaving a giddy Temari her little brother had a crush and she was the first to know about it she ran to find her brother

"Kankuro i know something so insanely juicy i don't know where to begin" Temari said to her brother

"What is it" Kankuro said knowing like many other ten year old girls Temari was an insatiable gossip

"Gaara has a friend" Temari said Kankuros jaw dropped

"Is it imaginary" Kankuro asked dropping his puppet

"No she is real it think lets follow him tomorro and make sure but it gets even better" Temari said glad she had his undivided attention

"What is it" Kankuro said the suspense killing him

"He has a crush on her its so cute" Temari said smileing a dreamy smile Kankuro on the other hand was skeptical

"Did he tell you he did " Kankuro deadpanned he wasn't sure if Gaara could get a crush

"no but women know these things and the way he talked about her he described her eyes with alot of detail" Temari said not enjoying being questioned "he is smiten"

"What are you talking about" Kankuro said clearly confused "you been reading those romance novels again"

"Shut up" Temari said kicking her brother in the face

-----Meanwhile at the Kazekage office-----------

"Come in" the Kazekage said hearing a knock

"Kazekage-Sama" Gara said getting the formality out of the way

"Gaara what may i help you with" he said not takeing his eyes of the paperwork before him

"Theres a girl she is training to be a kunochi when she becomes a genin i would like her to be on my team" Gaara said he glanced at his on suspicously

"Why is this girl so special" he asked curious of his sons motives

"She is my friend" Gaara said proudly looking for a response

He looked at him and thought this girl must have been why there where no killings today and this expense of paying the peoples familys for the death of there loved ones was exceedingly expensive and this girl appeared to have the power to calm him "Thats fine it actually is easier on me selecting a sutable team for you would be difficult what is her name"

Gaara nodded contentedly "Toph she is an orphan at the orphanage at the center of the city" he informed him

"Ill see to it" he said returning to his work Gaara bowed and left the room hurriedly

* * *

I cheered up Gaaras child hood a little come on it was so sad so i changed it a little


	2. Chapter 2

here you go what cna i say ugh crossover

* * *

Gaara had been waiting in the park for three hours waiting on Toph he had been here since the sun was up and he had yet to see her "I hate how people waste there days sleeping" Gaara said finally spotting Toph approching he spotted some that made him rush to her

"Gaara" Toph said feeling him hold her chin and examine the bruise "Who hurt you" Gaara demanded

"It was the stupid woman at the orphanage she got pisssed cause she heard i was playing with you" Toph said frowning "I broke a vase on her and they kicked me out" Gaara saw her crying he quickly grabed her chin and licked her cheek

"What the fuck are you doing" Toph demanded pushing him back

"I am makeing you injury hurt less so you'll stop crying" Gaara said confused about her response

"I am crying cause i am homeless not because i am hurt" Toph said crying even more

"Thats stupid" Gaara said seeing her look angry he filled in the rest " You'' live with me" Gaara stated as if it were obvious

"Really you would do that for me" Toph asked her crying stoped

"Off coarse" Gaara said dragging her with him to his house he busted the door open

Temari greeted him "Hi are you Gaaras friend" she asked looking at the little blind girl

"Yes she is and she is liveing with us" Gaara stated with authority Toph got the feeling he got his way

"Won't her parents worry" Temari asked in ignorance

"The orphange kicked her out for playing with me after they hit her" Gaara said feeling his anger rise up in him he was getting vengence later

"I fucked up the whore first thought" Toph stated proudly

"She desvered it" Temari said seeing the foul mouthed part of Gaaras description was accurate

"I'll take you to your room" Gaara said leading her away

"Okay Sandman bye pineapples" Toph said smileing as she followed

"My name is Gaara" he said deadpan

"Its a nickname friends do it" Toph said feeling she would have to explain alot

"Okay i'll call you mmm" "Toph" Gaara said matter of factly

"Your incredible at makeing nicknames" Toph said smieling at him


End file.
